Two bodies in the bed
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Booth dá um presente adiantado de Natal para Brennan. Leia e descubra. Reviews alegrariam meu Natal.


**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para Beca Maria (**Rbc Bones**, aqui do fanfiction) como meu presente de amigo secreto **para ela**. Agora que ela leu, estou publicando aqui. Espero que gostem. E Campi, obrigada pela ajuda com a capa!

**Advertência: **Sexo.

**Disclaimer:** E Bones continua sem me pertencer. Muito embora, eu tenha pedido um David Boreanaz de Natal.

* * *

**De: **Bruninha Galle.

**Para: **Beca Maria. (Rbc Bones)

**Capa da fic [retirem os espaços]:** http: // i197. photobucket. com/ albums/ aa76/ Camplis/ christmascopy. jpg

* * *

**Two Bodies In The Bed.**

"Booth! Nós vamos nos atrasar se você insistir em ficar nesse banheiro." – Brennan gritou para ele pela terceira vez naquela noite. Max estava esperando por eles e por Russ para comemorarem a noite de véspera de Natal. A primeira vez que sua família se reunia para isso fora da cadeira depois de tantos anos, Brennan sempre relembrava com um sorriso no rosto.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Booth?" – Ela desistiu de esperar por ele na sala e agora estava no quarto dele, andando de um lado para o outro. "Booth, eu vou arrombar essa porta se você não..." – As palavras pararam de sair no instante em que ela o viu parado no meio da porta do banheiro. Agente especial Seeley Booth vestia nada além de uma cueca vermelha, meias vermelhas e verdes e um gorro de Natal. Brennan deliberadamente o checou. Duas vezes.

"Bones, me olhando desse jeito, você me deixa envergonhado."  
Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dele.

"Eu admito não saber muitas coisas sobre o Natal, Booth, mas tenho certeza que essa não é a roupa que você supostamente deveria vestir para a ocasião." – Ela declarou se controlando de novo. Ele sorriu. Seu maldito sorriso charmoso.

"E quem disse que eu estou me vestido para a ocasião?" – Ele devolveu, dando um passo na direção dela. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha pensando, um sorriso ameaçando aparecer nos seus lábios. A antropóloga forense também sabia jogar esses jogos de sedução.

"Então talvez você devesse começar a me explicar por que estou esperando a exatos 45 minutos para você sair desse banheiro." – O tom na voz dela era de desafio. Brennan cruzou os braços na frente do peito, seu olhar sedutor traindo sua posição defensiva. Booth não falou nada enquanto deu os últimos passos para pegá-la em seus braços.

"Eu estou assim para você, Temperance." – A voz sexy e baixa no ouvido dela fez com que cada parte do seu corpo reagisse automaticamente. Ela sentiu mais do que viu quando ele a encostou totalmente contra o armário. Cada mão dele prendendo um dos pulsos dela ao lado da cabeça dela.

"Booth," – Ela tentou se soltar. Sua mente dizia que eles deviam continuar isso mais tarde. Seu corpo implorava para que ela não se mexesse nem um centímetro a mais. "Não podemos fazer isso mais tarde?"

Ela encontrou os olhos dele e segurou um gemido quando viu o prazer neles.

"Parker vai passar a noite aqui, Bones. Esqueceu?"

Ela o lançou um olhar confuso.

"O que Parker tem a ver com o que você está tentando fazer?"  
Ele sorriu novamente, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

"Eu não quero que meu filho escute você gritar quando eu te der um orgasmo, Temperance." – A boca dele encostou na dela a medida que cada palavra foi dita. Ela tremeu involuntariamente, mais com as palavras do que com toque. Ela tentou se soltar mais uma vez, inutilmente. Suspirando derrotada, Brennan olhou-o e o esperou continuar o que quer que ele tinha em mente.

Satisfeito por ela ter finalmente parado de argumentar, Booth capturou a boca de Brennan na sua, suas mãos ainda prendendo os pulsos dela. As línguas colidiram instantaneamente e ele a ouviu gemer.

"Considere isso um presente de Natal adiantado, Bones." – Ele disse quando os dois finalmente pararam para respirar.  
"Nenhuma árvore de Natal esse ano, huh? Considero isso uma evolução."

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Você me deu uma árvore de Natal ano passado, Booth, esse ano eu acabei com você inteiro pra mim."

"Então você tem que concordar que nem tudo demora a evoluir, dra. Brennan."

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Booth aproveitou o momento para libertar os pulsos dela.  
"Eu nunca disse que _tudo_ demora a evoluir."

"Nós claramente demoramos." – Ele concluiu pensativo, mas passou seus braços pelas costas dela, segurando-a firme.

"Você pôs a linha, Booth." – Ela o relembrou calmamente.

"Então agora eu estou retirando." – Ele disse pressionando-a forte, porém gentilmente, contra o armário. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar o segundo gemido que saiu da sua boca ao literalmente senti-lo fazer aquilo. Brennan levou suas mãos aos braços dele, e em seguida ao musculoso peitoral totalmente a vista. Ela tinha que admitir: Booth sem camisa era a visão do paraíso, se esse existisse, ela adicionou mentalmente. As unhas dela passearam pelo tórax dele, fazendo-o chamar por ela.

"Você está no controle, Seeley." – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Considere isso um presente de Natal adiantado." – Ela acrescentou olhando-o divertidamente.  
Ele não disse nada, pelo menos não com palavras, e cruzou as duas pernas dela ao redor da sua cintura, derrubando-os em seguida na cama. As mãos dele começaram a retirar o vestido dela e a boca dele a beijar cada parte de pele exposta.

"Você poderia ter me dito ao menos para não me vestir toda."

"E qual graça teria?" – Ele replicou e não teve nenhuma resposta. Apenas um outro gemido mais forte dessa vez, quando a boca dele encontrou um dos seios dela.

"Booth..." – Ela o chamou quando as mãos dele alcançaram a virilha dela. Ele sentiu ela fincar as unhas nas suas costas. Os olhos fechados e apertados. E então ele parou. Ela abriu os olhos surpresa e frustrada.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Booth?" – Seu tom de voz se elevou quando ele saiu de cima dela.  
"Eu sou seu presente, Temperance. Você faz comigo o que quiser."

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e em um instante, a tinha sobre ele. A boca dela começou na boca dele, um beijo passional, quente e faminto. Em seguida, ela desceu para o pescoço dele, respirando todo o aroma masculino que ele exalava. Ele gemeu forte quando ela passou a língua pelo peito dele e mais forte ainda quando o quadril dela começou a lentamente mexer-se para frente e para trás.

"Temperance..."

Ela sorriu. Era bom estar no controle. Ela parou com a boca e levou as mãos até o limite da cueca dele, sentindo-o excitado, mas não a tirou. Não agora. Ele seria mais torturado, eles iriam chegar atrasados afinal, Booth merecia. Ela olhou-o nos olhos, mostrando nos seus tanto desejo quanto ele tinha nos dele. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela mexeu seus quadris para cima e para baixo novamente, agora um pouco mais rápido.

"Bones, por favor..." – Ele pediu de novo. Ainda olhando nos olhos dele, ela abaixou sua mão e retirou de vez a cueca dele. Booth automaticamente levou suas mãos ao quadril dela e encaixou-se dentro dela. Entrando e saindo. Devagar e tortuosamente. Em um rápido movimento, ele estava por cima de novo. O ritmo deles cada vez mais rápido. Toda vez que ele ameaçava sair de dentro dela, ela prendia suas pernas ao redor dele mais forte, obrigando-o a continuar, incansavelmente. Booth intensificou o ritmo e sabia que ambos estavam próximos do êxtase. E o orgasmo dela veio. Em alto e bom som, como ele gostava. E como o dele também viera. Os corpos deles tremeram violentamente até pararem. Booth caiu do lado dela, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto dele sendo espelhado no dela.  
"Feliz Natal, Bones."


End file.
